


So Close yet So Far

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, it gets sexual at the end but they don't get too far, jeff cries and blushes a lot but i think everyone cries and blushes a lot in anime, one-sided crushes, probably ooc because i suck, someone pls throw me in the sin bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yeah, i know the title sucks. yeah, i know the entire fic sucks. this was my first fanfiction, okay? (i am NOT posting all my fanfics in the correct order)also, please do not send this to jeff or pbg or anyone in normal boots/hidden block really. PBG AND JEFF ARE TOO INNOCENT FOR THE ENDING. PROTEC THEM.





	So Close yet So Far

Jeff sat alone in his dorm room one unusually hot Saturday evening. It was just after a soccer game and he was more than exhausted. He was so tired, in fact, that he didn’t have the energy to change out of his soccer uniform or shower. Instead, he collapsed onto his bunk, accompanied only by the heat so brutal it could be considered a living being. Jeff used the last bit of energy he had left to clutch at the water bottle on his nightstand and take a big swig. He nearly drank half the bottle, but it still wasn’t enough.

With his last bit of energy gone, all Jeff could do was lie in his bed and think. He wanted to relax, but the thoughts swirling in his head certainly did not help him to. All he could think about was what had been on his mind all week; PBG. It had been nearly exactly a week before that Jeff realized how he really felt about him. His bright smile, warm eyes, fluffy hair. The way he truly cared about Jeff, even if only as a friend. How he made it his sworn duty to make sure everyone was happy, even if it meant he wasn’t. Jeff admired that PBG let Hana be with whoever made her happy and didn’t try to control her so that she loved him instead. Jeff remembered PBG crying on his shoulder when Hana chose another guy. He remembered saying softly, “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Jeff had spent all week thinking about how much he loved PBG and how much he meant to him that it never crossed his mind that… his feeling weren’t mutual. Jeff loved PBG more than anything, and sure, he loved him back, but not in the way Jeff wanted. PBG wasn’t even interested in guys. So it wasn’t until that humid, stuffy afternoon in his dorm that Jeff realized that PBG would never be his. Small puddles formed in his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek, stopping midway. 

Of course his roommate, Ian, chose that moment to walk in. “Hey Jeff- woah, what’s wrong? You look upset,” Ian spoke as he walked in the room and closed the door behind him. Jeff quickly wiped the liquid from his cheek and eyes. He couldn’t let Ian see him like this. “Oh, I’m fine, just… tired,” Jeff slurred. That technically wasn’t a lie. After all, he was still exhausted from the soccer game.

Ian sat down next to Jeff, raising an eyebrow at him. He saw right through it. It took all of Jeff’s strength not to burst into tears from the combination of how tired he was and the carousel of negative emotions in his head. He stayed silent, knowing that if he spoke a single word, the floodgates would open. Ian sighed. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, but I’m just saying, talking can really help.” 

Jeff took a few seconds to compose himself. He decided to be honest with Ian. He was one of Jeff’s best friends after all. Without tears pouring from his eyes, he croaked, “About a week ago… I realized I have feelings for PBG.” Jeff gazed over at Ian, getting just about the reaction he was expecting; a look of mild surprise on his face and an “Oh.” But what came next was unexpected. Ian gave his Ian Smirk™ and said, “To be honest, I’ve kind of been expecting this. I just didn’t think you’d have the guts to tell me.” Eyes wide, Jeff nearly shouted, “You expected this?!” Ian laughed. “Are you kidding? You should see the way you look at him and the way you talk about him! It’s hard for me to believe he hasn’t noticed it.” Jeff bent his knees and buried his face in his legs to hide his blush. It went away only when he reminded himself of why he was upset in the first place.

Jeff lifted his face from his legs and, returning to the gloomy mood from before, said, “The thing is… I know he will never like me back. I know he doesn’t like guys. And I just don’t know how to deal with that.” Ian, too, returned to the depressed state as he replied, “Well… To be honest, I’m not sure what you can do about that. There are some problems that just can’t be solved.” He gave Jeff an apologetic pat on the back and climbed onto his bunk. 

Jeff sighed. Some problems just couldn’t be solved.

***

Over the next week, Jeff found himself not being able to stop thinking about PBG. He would get distracted by him during soccer practice, causing the coach to scold him. He found himself daydreaming in class constantly. Sure, he had no chance with PBG, but there was no harm in fantasizing, right? He would imagine holding his hand as they helped each other with soccer practice or schoolwork, or just telling each other they loved one another. Maybe even… kissing. These thoughts made Jeff hide the redness spreading on his face at his desk.

But the warm, giddy feeling that those thoughts gave Jeff soon subsided when he remembered that those fantasies were only fantasies, nothing more. Jeff would sit in the bleachers after soccer practice each afternoon and watch PBG admire Hana from afar. Little does he know, Jeff would think to himself, He has an admirer of his own. 

Jeff was in his dorm after soccer practice and after changing out of his uniform Wednesday afternoon when his phone suddenly buzzed. He read the contact name of the text message, Peebs <3, and scrambled to unlock his phone to reveal the message.

\----------

hey, wanna chill out and play some games?

\----------

Jeff’s heart pounded and the color pink lightly dusted his nose and cheeks. He hadn’t been to PBG’s dorm since realizing how he felt about him. It’ll be okay, He told himself, It’ll be just like every other time we’ve hung out. His fingertips danced across his keyboard as he typed a fast reply.

\----------

sure! be there in a few :)

\----------

Receiving a brief “ok” from PBG, Jeff locked his phone and stepped off of his bed. Sliding on his jacket, he turned to the top bunk where Ian and Caddy were lying and said, “Going to PBG’s dorm for a while. Bye.” He tried to ignore the teasing “Oooooh!” from Ian, but failed. He heard an even louder “OOOOOH!” come from Caddy, obviously trying to one-up Ian. The two battled it out as Jeff slid out the door.

As Jeff arrived at PBG’s dorm, he considered himself lucky to be so close to it. He was grateful that he didn’t have to travel down long hallways and be swimming in his negative thoughts. Since Jeff and PBG were so close, Jeff simply opened the door rather than knocking. 

Jeff was greeted by a “Hey, Jeff!” from PBG as he stepped into the dorm room. He noticed Jon was gone and figured he was at the drama club. Jeff returned PBG’s greeting with a “Hey!” of his own and sat down next to him. “So, what are we gonna play?” Jeff asked, shifting where he sat. To his surprise, PBG gave a serious look. “Well, actually… I wanted to talk first.” Suddenly nervous, Jeff gave a shaky “Okay…” and listened.

PBG continued. “I noticed recently we haven’t been talking much, and when we do, you’re kinda… nervous. Is there something wrong? Did I do something?” Jeff jumped to answer, “No, of course you didn’t! It’s just…” He felt heat creeping into his cheeks and he hid his face in his hands, concealing his flesh dusted with pink. “Are you… are you blushing?” asked a surprised PBG. Jeff furiously shook his head and saw PBG smile and let out what sounded like a chuckle. “Well, it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about what’s wrong, but I don’t want it to affect our friendship.”

Friendship… the blush faded from Jeff’s face as the word hit him like a missile. There were those dark thoughts again. Now PBG looked really concerned. “Hey, are you okay?” As Jeff fought back his tears, he decided to distract himself with video games. “Yeah, I’m alright. I swear you did nothing wrong. I guess we just haven’t had the opportunity to talk much.” He shrugged and changed the subject, plastering his usual enthusiastic look back on his face. “So, what game should we play?”

***

Jeff sighed in relief as he lay in his bed at his own dorm. He had spent the afternoon playing games with PBG and just hanging out like they always had, except this time Jeff had to hide a few blushes when he admired PBG. Caddy had just left the dorm and Jeff heard Ian’s voice coming from the top bunk. “Sooo, how’d it goooo?” Jeff groaned and replied, “It was fine, we just hung out and played games. It was fun!” Ian hung his head upside down from the top bunk as he teased, “Oh, was it, now?” Jeff buried his face in his pillow to hide his flushed cheeks and Ian burst into laughter at the reaction. “Well, I’m tired. Goodnight,” Jeff said in attempt to stop the conversation. Ian reluctantly sighed and replied, “Goodnight.”

Except Jeff wasn’t tired at all. Not even close. Rather than sleeping, he spent his night lying awake, thinking about PBG nonstop. At first, it was nice things, like how much he loved him, and fantasies about them together. But the depressive thoughts soon returned. He wished more than anything that those fantasies would come to life. That they would flirt with each other and blush and Jeff wouldn’t have to hide it. They would hold each other’s hands. They would have sleepovers and they would still be up at 3 A.M. and they would look each other in the eyes and PBG would say, in that soft, soothing voice of his, “I love you.” Jeff just wanted that once. Just once. But he would never get it. He felt tears pool in his eyes for what felt like the billionth time as he lightly sobbed into his pillow, careful not to wake Ian. 

No, Jeff thought to himself finally, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t take it. I need to do something about this. But what to do? Jeff racked his brain for ideas, but the only thing he could come up with scared him. I have to confess to him. He would confess to PBG, and then… well, he didn’t know what then. He hoped it would solve something. 

It was 4 A.M. when Jeff finally fell into a tear-soaked sleep.

 

Jeff awoke the next morning with his eyes stinging. He dreaded having to confess to PBG, but it needed to be done. He and Ian were going through their daily routine when he casually said, “So I’m gonna confess to PBG today.” Ian stopped brushing his hair and instantly turned his head lightning-fast. “You’re WHAT?!” His eyes were wide and glistening. Jeff giggled at the sight of Ian being so excited. “Yeah, I was thinking about it a lot last night. It’s been driving me insane, I need to do something about it. I decided that this is what needs to be done.” Ian smirked, patted Jeff on the back and said, “Good job. Can’t wait to see the results.” He then returned to brushing his hair. 

It was that afternoon when Jeff decided it was finally time. He unlocked his phone, opened his and PBG’s text conversation and started typing a message.

\----------

hey, you. wanna hang out again today? ian’s at caddy’s dorm

\----------

Jeff sent the text before smacking himself for writing the last sentence. What if he took it the wrong way? He would definitely take it the wrong way. But it’s not like he didn’t want privacy, so- Jeff’s anxious thoughts were interrupted by a response from PBG.

\----------

sure thing. be there soon

\----------

Jeff smiled excitedly and tried not to blush. He didn’t want PBG to see his face covered in red. It was only a few minutes before his door swung open to reveal an ever-enthusiastic PBG. The two exchanged “Hey!”s and PBG sat down next to Jeff. I’ll just tell him later, Jeff nervously thought to himself, The mood isn’t right right now. 

For hours Jeff continued to procrastinate on it and give excuses. Finally, it was getting late and he was running out of time. Shit, he thought to himself, It’s now or never. As Jeff and PBG’s Stomp match ended (Jeff won), Jeff turned the TV off and looked at PBG. “So… there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” PBG nodded for Jeff to go on. “PBG, I… I know you’ll never feel the same and I don’t stand a chance with you, but I just can’t help it. You’re just so compassionate and loving and protective. You’re always there for me when I need you. You always lift my mood when I’m feeling down. You mean so much to me. And I know you don’t feel the same, I know I’ll always just be a friend to you, but I…” Jeff felt large tears forming in his eyelids. “PBG, I love you!”

That was it. He finally said it. In that moment, he lost control. Hot, salty water streaked down his face as he let out what felt like every tear he had. Stunned, PBG put his hand on Jeff’s shoulder and softly said, “Jeff. It’s okay. I-” PBG stopped for a second and tried to gain confidence. “...I’ve actually been thinking about the same thing. I think I’ve gotten over Hana, and I… I think I love you too.” Jeff looked up, his cheeks sparkling with liquid. “You think you do?” PBG chuckled. “I know I love you.” PBG gazed into Jeff’s eyes for a moment before cupping his hands around his face. He slowly brought his face closer and closer to Jeff’s, blushing madly. Suddenly the realization of what PBG was doing hit Jeff, and he too began blushing, bringing his face in as well. Finally their lips met, arms wrapped around each other in a warm, comforting embrace that had been waiting a while. Jeff relished in the feeling of PBG’s soft lips against his own. Finally they seperated and Jeff once again said, “I love you.” To which PBG responded, “I love you, too.”

But just one kiss wasn’t enough. After what felt like an eternity of suffering from thinking that the one he loved would never feel the same way, he had finally felt the satisfaction of being loved back. And he wanted more. Jeff suddenly pressed his lips back into PBG’s, this time with a bit more intensity. Shocked at first, PBG eased into it and got just as excited as Jeff. Running his hands through PBG’s hair, Jeff eased himself into his lap, a leg on either side of him. The two were getting really into it, a soft, quiet moan occasionally escaping their mouths. Jeff eventually started grinding against PBG, absolutely loving the resulting sounds. Getting really excited, Jeff grabbed in between PBG’s legs, making him moan rather loudly. “I think… we should stop… before… we go too far…” PBG said, trying to catch his breath. Jeff was already so far in, but he couldn’t go further without PBG’s consent. “Okay… if you insist…” Jeff said, out of breath as well. He gave PBG one last kiss before sitting back down where he was before. “It is getting pretty late,” Jeff said, his breathing restored and his face fading back to normal.

Finally PBG stood up and said, “I should probably head back to my dorm. It’s late.” Jeff nodded, standing up and planting one last velvet kiss on PBG’s lips. “I love you. Don’t ever forget that.” He squealed on the inside, full of joy to finally be with PBG. “I won’t. I love you too.” The two smiled warmly and blushed as they said goodnight.


End file.
